in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/CITRONtanker Meganouncement! (Simply Smashing!)
What's up, all? It is I, CITRONtanker, here to once again talk to you about my plans within this RP! As Smash Ultimate nears ever closer, I need to take my mind off of it somehow, before I burst. So, I bring to you my newest Meganouncement. Let begin, shall we? To start off... Captain Jack Squid-ow is my next Story. On the back burner. I have shared the idea before, and I have great ideas for it. But I need one more hook to make it truly enticing for me to finish it. Enter my newest character..... Victoria Sets Sail! Here's a brand new character- Victoria, aka, Captain Lemon! I plan on introducing this character within Captain Jack Squid-ow, perhaps as a neutral character, but that's up in the air. Once the captain of her own band of pirates, a terrifying sea monster one day ravaged her boat, and when she awoke on a distant island, her crew was no where to be seen. She has since been searching for a new crew, but often turns to the Gang for help. She is secretly quite selfish, however, craving treasure and riches. She also loves to take credit for other people's work. I can see Victoria becoming someone who often tries to help out the Gang, but usually at some price. But she shows no loyalty to any villain- especially the beast that murdered her crew, the likes of whom she is still searching for to exact her revenge. Stories, Stories, Stories! Here are some more stories, just for you. Ghosts and Roses Nebula's newest machine somehow turns Rose into a ghost! The Octoling ends up scaring everyone around her, often by accident. But when Lucy teaches Rose how to cope with being a spirit, she adapts to her new lifestyle- but can she avoid being busted? Musselforge Follies Feeling inadequate as a battler, Asher toughens up, but his over-competetive nature turns out promblematic. Kimber-lies Overly gulible Kimberly falls for a lie that could come with consequences- consequences of galactic proportions! Galaximus's School for Simpletons Galaximus tries to teach Leni how to become more bright, but the 16-year old quickly turns into a handful for the goddess! Story Revivals?!?!?! Yes- I'm gonna try this out! Is there a Story of mine that deserves a second chance? Is there one that needs to sactually begin? If so, let me know! I want to finish them up, little by little! Squidsvile Scrapped I am going to be scrapping Squidsvile, and replacing it with something else. That being said, I want to use a similar underlying theme. Maybe... Galactic Creek? Before you go...... The science of the RP. Is there any? Not likely.... yet.... we need someone to point out some specifics- some research, yes! And I seem to have found some wonderful scientists who can help us! Lets meet them! Andromeda (Master of the Cosmos) Andromeda is a male Inkling, who adores astronomy and the study of other planets and galaxies. He has a light blue ink color, and is known for being the most ambitious of the foursome. His preffered weapon is the Luna Blaster. Ashley (The Biological Sorceress) Ashley considers herself one with nature- this Inkling girl adores animals and other forms of life, but most of all, she seems to be activelt researching some kind of a food chain, and how other species interact with each other. She has a green ink color, and mains the Dapple Daulies. Tangerine (The Champion of Chemistry) Tangerine is a female Octoling loves chesmistry, often combining several wicked concoctions to create terrifying chemicals. Despite this, she might be the nicest of the foursome, if you can get on her good side. She has an orange ink color, as her name implies, and mains the Explosher. Arianna (The Malicious Master) Arianna, beleive it or not, once had a run in with the terrifying Dark Ink. She thought it was harmless... foolish girl. It utterly consumed her, but rather than killing her, like almost all who come into contact with Dark Ink, she became possesed, turning this once careless Inkling girl into a dark being of gloom and anger. Only be being cared after by a certain someone did she ever develop some compassion, but her dark attitude remains. The Inkling who took him in decided to put her in charge of a special group of scientists, that doubled as a battle team. And so she did..... It would be great if these guys could help us right? And who knows? Maybe they are kind! '''???: '''Forget it, Gang.... These guys are my little..... prodigys..... They are the new children of an even greater cause than the Gang. Of what, you may ask? Well, I'm sure you'll be seeing them soon enough, mortals! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hoooo boy.... Well, that's it for now! Until next time.... Don't get cooked, stay off the hook! Category:Blog posts